Episode 9665 (11th January 2019)
Plot Duncan leaves with Olivia. Daniel gets Kirk to prepare the flat for a romantic dinner with Sinead while he does something else. Claudia is released without charge. She tells Audrey she doesn't know her if she thinks she could have stolen the £80,000. Nick tells Carla he hid the money so that Elsa wouldn't get her hands on it. She tells him he's on his own if the police come knocking. Jenny despairs as the neighbours turn against her. Johnny tells her they must stick to his story that he hit Liz because of his MS. Kirk lets slip to Sinead that Daniel is having his head shaved at the salon. Johnny asks Carla to keep the Rovers going if he and Jenny end up in prison. She makes him promise to start looking after himself in exchange. Leanne is surprised that Elsa is suddenly being cooperative. Nick tells her he's paid her off using money he was due from the restaurant. Tim thinks about kidnapping Duncan, sure that he's going to do a runner. Audrey still believes that Claudia was in cahoots with Lewis. Claudia presents her with her accounts for the last two years to prove her money comes from running a successful business. She says she was never desperate enough to go after Lewis and threatens to sue for defamation of character if Audrey carries on. Sinead finds out she's unlikely to lose any more hair. She tries to text Daniel before it's too late and thinks she's failed when he arrives at the flat wearing a hat. It turns out to be his same old hairstyle underneath. Tim goes to Duncan's and hears him talking to May on his mobile. Duncan makes a run for it after Tim threatens to hurt him. Audrey tells Nick of her heartbreak over being handed a comfortable retirement and having it stolen from her. Nick promises to take care of everything. The hospital rings Sinead asking her to come in for her scan results. Tim wears Duncan out chasing him. Duncan gloats about the fact that Tim can't touch him as he'd end up in prison himself. Suddenly a van comes out of nowhere and ploughs into Duncan. Stunned, Tim flees without being seen. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson Guest cast *Olivia Radfield - Arianna Ajtar *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Duncan Radfield's flat - Front garden *Unknown roads Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tim confronts Duncan; Sinead tells Daniel that the hospital has her scan results; Johnny confides in Carla that Jenny was driving the car when it hit Liz; and Claudia arrives back from the police station. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,602,719 viewers (11th place). Notable dialogue Audrey Roberts (about Claudia Colby): "What's she doing back already?" David Platt: "Probably didn't 'ave a cell big enough for 'er 'airdo." Category:2019 episodes